


The Omega Zone

by TacticalBooty (SenoraKitty)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alpha Mary, Alpha Robert - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Joseph, Polyamory, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/TacticalBooty
Summary: Takes place in The Margarita Zone.Robert wakes up alone bound to an alter. The scent of an omega in heat teasing his senses.





	The Omega Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best writing at all but I don't care.

It was quiet say for the echoing drip of water in the distance. Nothing but cold stagnant air filled the dark space. There was no light source to be found, but Robert could tell he was underground. His senses were so heightened by the dark and quiet that even if he were a beta he could tell where he was. He had spent enough time wandering through the city's underworld to recognize the tale tell signs.

He was laying on something hard and solid the roughness under his palms let him know that it was made of stone. Judging by the stiffness in his body he had been laying in the same position for quite some time. He groaned in discomfort, the sound ringing through the chamber as he shifted to sit up. Robert froze then realizing he couldn't move his arms or legs farther than a few inches.

He began to panic and struggle against the ropes to no avail. Even with an alpha's strength he couldn't break loose. The next tactic that came to mind was to shout for help, but not knowing who would hear him held him back from calling out. That and who ever had tied him up like this wouldn't be given the satisfaction of hearing him cry for help. That was if they were still there.

His breath quickened as he began to fear that he might have been tied up and abandoned down here. Down where no one would think to look for him. His struggle against his bonds began anew, and he was on the verge of shouting out in frustration when he gulped in a large breath of spicy sweet air.

The scent was shockingly different than what he had been breathing in. Robert relaxed under the warmth of it. The smell reminded him of an omega in heat and Robert began to worry that his friend was down there. If he was then he surely would be going into a stress induced heat. It was odd though, Robert hadn't picked up on any stress pheromones. He started wondering if he were being punked. Perhaps his friend didn't care for all that teasing after all and had plotted something with Mary to get back at him.

“Okay, you've had your fun. I give. You can come cut me loose now.”

Silence was all that greeted him, silence and that damned darkness. He growled and shifted again remembering suddenly that he wasn't unarmed. His knife. He berated himself for being so foolish, of course his friends wouldn't have left him without a way out. He hoped they were having a good laugh at his expense over this, see if he every pays for their tab again. Wiggling and twisting he tried to roll on his side to reach the weapon in his pocket.

There was a click and light flooded the room. Though it was dim it stung his eyes causing him to blink back tears.

“Sorry, where you looking for this?” Robert started his head snapping to the side to address the familiar voice. He stared frozen at the vision in front of him. Joseph, in full priest garb stood holding Robert's knife in his hand.

“Joseph? What the-”

“Hell?” Joseph finished teasingly, a sheen of sweat glistening off his brow in the dim light.

The room became premeditated with the scent of omega in heat, Robert could feel his pants tightening as his body reacted to it. Warmth flooded his body, a dense hazy fog of euphoria blanketed his mind. His instincts switched from one of survival to that of carnal need. His mouth watered as his mind was beginning to fill with the sensation of wet welcoming omega.

Joseph seemed to know where Robert's mind was wandering, and he let out a blustering sigh. “I've spent too much time around that other guy.” He studied Robert in his deteriorating state. Watching as the man's hips unconsciously rocked against thin air. “You knew he was an omega too, didn't you?” Joseph laughed and teased. “Were you thinking the two of you could start a new family together?”

“Who?” Robert thought for a moment fighting to push past the oncoming rut to grasp a higher thought process. Slowly realizing just who Joseph was referring to. “Oh, that guy.” He had to chuckle. The new dad in town might have been fun to hang out with, and could have been a decent lay, but the last thing he needed to think about was making a new family for himself. “Nah, nothing like that,” he breathed feeling the imposing heat settling on him causing his skin to prickle. Vaguely he wondered if Joseph was feeling the same way, which brought another thought to mind.

“Where's Mary? Shouldn't you be with her right now?”

Joseph waved off the question with a hand. “She's probably letting our friend go right now. Telling him some horror story to scare him off. She's so naughty like that.” He laughs and it comes out more husky air than a chuckle Robert feels himself jolt at the sound of it. He had never imagined that Joseph's laugh could sound so sexy.

Here he was tied to a stone alter, with his best friend's husband dressed like a preacher, feeling all the part of a human sacrifice yet all he could think about was how the man with the warm endearing face, breathy laugh, and sweet omega scent would feel against him.

“Besides” Joseph purrs, drawing him away from his observations. The man stalks around the alter his eyes growing heavy and hungry as he takes in Robert and his situation. “I'm here with you.” His fingers ghost over large bulge in Robert's jeans causing the man to jerk, biting off a curse.

Joseph chuckles, “such language. You and Mary both have filthy mouths, you know that? I can see why she likes you.”

There is a thud of shoes hitting the ground and a shuffle of cloth. Joseph's warm scent assaults Robert's scenes unhindered and he groans as the robe clad man climbs over him, straddling his hips. The heat beneath the robes is incredible he can feel it so close to the center of his need. He can feel his jeans growing wet from Joseph's slick.

“Would you like to be inside me? Don't worry about Mary, she knows. All you have to do is say yes.”

His mouth and tongue work silently as Joseph grinds himself against Robert's length. He tugs against his bonds instinctively wishing to grab the other man's hips and thrust. Another teasing chuckle is all he gets for his efforts. Joseph eventually takes pity on his and raises up, undoing the sopping wet zip and fly of Robert's jeans.

“Oh, well ahoy there. Haven't seen one like that in quite some time.” Joseph says admiring the thick cock and knot that lays trapped in Robert's jeans. “I guess I should have known you'd be the type to go commando.” Wrapping his fingers around the length he coaxes the turid flesh to full staff.

Robert looks down the expanse of his body to see what Joseph is looking at, but by the time he is able to focus the black robe is covering his lower half, obscuring what is proceeding under the holy garment.

Unbelievable heat presses and rubs against the underside of his cock gliding effortlessly against his skin. “Yes, or no?” Joseph asks again, reminding Robert that he hadn't given his consent to continue. Robert groans, the slightest shift of his hips and he would be there inside the blissfully exquisite heat. This was torment of the sweetest kind, and as much as Robert was enjoying it he knew there was something so much better to come.

“Yes. God yes!” He hisses between clenched teeth, and there it is that tight slick searing hot body sliding over him, gripping him. He is in heaven and hell all in one being given what he has finally given in and asked for and at the same time unable to thrust and move freely to give them both the pleasure they so badly desire.

The vision of Joseph, white collar stained with sweat, cross swaying against his black clad chest, eyes screwed shut, with his mouth open and caught in a constant string of groans is nearly enough to drive Robert over the edge.

There is a click, and in an instant his hands are free, Joseph having cut the ropes with Robert's knife. He waists no time, reaching out to grab at Joseph's stuttering hips with scarred hands. His fingers dig into the pale flesh leaving red imprints as he grips and guide's Joseph's hips down on his straining erection. The obscene slaps of their coupling echo with their hurried pants, curses, and cries.

His knot swells and catches on the rim of Joseph's hole each thrust coming more uncoordinated and desperate than the least before Robert is slamming into Joseph, his knot flaring as slick gushes and comes around him one final cry of completion slowly dying on his lips as his body shudders and clamps around Robert triggering his own hoarse release.

Body still trembling Joseph rests himself atop Robert, the other man welcoming his weight. The two of them come down from their endorphin induced high, Robert rubbing soothing circles along Joseph back as the two of them dose.

“You were supposed to wait for me.” Came the irritated and slurred huff from the doorway. Both men turned to see Mary with her token glass of wine pouting at the two of them.

“Ah, sorry, dear.” Joseph blushes at the scolding. “I promise you next round.”

Mortified Robert buries his beet red face in Joseph shoulder unable to face Mary while he is knot deep inside her husband, and his new lover.

Mary nudges at Robert's side, “you two going to scoot over and give a girl some room?” Robert moves, with Joseph still splayed lazily on top of him, allowing Mary to sit down. Gentle loving fingers card through his salt and pepper hair, and he realizes that it's Mary giving him soothing pets. She doesn't appear angry at all that her best friend, and husband had just been fucking each other to within an inch of their lives. She seemed more put off at not being able to join them. Which leads Robert to believe that Joseph had in fact been telling the truth about he and Mary wanting to bring Robert into their relationship. This he might be able to live with.


End file.
